Adventures in Cataloguing
by Ryosei Takashi Hime
Summary: A series of one shots I decided to do randomly on the things the twins discover in the cathedral and the effects these discoveries have on the other stitchpunks. Various slight pairing indications here and there, but nothing straight forward yet.
1. Shall We Dance?

Adventures in Cataloguing

Shall We Dance?

7 watched the twins scurry around the new room they were exploring. They'd only been here a week, and she couldn't believe how large it was. However, it seemed to her that the twins knew where they were going most of the time. She wouldn't be surprised if they spent all night cataloguing while everyone else was resting. She smiled as they scurried over a pile of books, and their eyes lit up as they read the cover. They turned to share the information with one another. It didn't matter if they were examining the same thing; they always ended their investigation with a dialogue in that strange language of theirs. She wasn't sure she'd ever figure it out, but that was fine. She didn't need to know what they were saying to feel a motherly bond developing for them.

2 and 5 had joined them today, looking for the supplies they needed to build that strange telescope contraption the twins had found in a book yesterday. They had taken the page to their workshop and studied it long into the night, so they were eager to begin. They poked around in the drawers of a large desk, looking for lenses, as the twins scurried around under the bed. They didn't seem to be finding anything, but when 7 stuck her head in to see that they weren't getting into any kind of mischief, a cloud of dust exploded in her face. She wiped at her optics and when her vision had cleared she could see four dots of light wavering behind something large and dusty. The object itself didn't concern her. Her intense glare was too focused on the twins to care what they were blowing off. They scurried to hide behind the strangely shaped … thing.

Their worried looks amused her and her anger lessened considerably. She let a malicious smile spread over her face, and they ducked behind the object as she ran at them. They were a little too fast even for 7, and they had scurried to the other side before 7 could reach them. Their heads popped into view momentarily, but disappeared once more as she tried to cut them off. When she reached the other side, they were gone again. Their heads appeared over the edge once more, and she looked surprised at their speed. This game of wild goose chase didn't amuse her for very long, though the twins could probably have gone on forever. After a few laps around the circular object, she stopped and sighed, placing a hand against it.

"Alright, you win," she admitted, putting the other hand out to stop them. "You win."

Her declaration of defeat seemed to make 3 and 4 happy. Their optics lit up and they stared at one another momentarily before rushing over to her. She figured they were laughing at her, but 4 tugged on her arm and pointed at the object they'd been racing around as 3 ran around behind it and began to push. Obviously, they wanted her to help them get it out, so she and 4 joined 3 in his struggle. When part of the object became visible, 2 and 5 came to help as well. They had it out in the light in no time, but 7 was no more sure of what it was. There were small … people atop the circular platform. They held one another and she felt a distant pining in her chest. It was beautiful even covered in dust and grime. She placed her hand against her chest, and the twins took notice.

So, their guardian liked this object? They turned and shared flickering optic signals briefly before scurrying all over it. They'd have to figure out what this one did in double the time. They didn't bother to stop and discuss the data they were collecting as they usually did, but rather, quite suddenly, dropped off the platform and hit the ground at the exact same time beside 2. They were standing before a large piece of metal protruding from the platform, and the others watched in curiosity as they grabbed the bottom. They tried to push it, but it barely budged. When it did, however, a soft sound emitted from within, and the couple of humans on top moved slightly. The twins exchanged very excited flickers before grabbing 5 and 2. They pushed them to the top of the platform.

"Alright, alright," 2 laughed, putting both hands on the piece of metal. "Ready?"

5 nodded, and they pushed down on their end as 3 and 4 pushed the other upward. There was a slight pause between the winding, due to the difficulty, and the soft sound could be heard again. 7 tried to help, but 3 left his post and pushed her back to her previous position. He even grabbed her hand and put it back on her chest. The look on his face definitely told her to stay, so she did. Eventually, the twins released the key, and 2 and 5 climbed back down. They stood back to watch, and the twins took to either side of 7, watching her face carefully. She knew they were cataloguing her reaction, but she didn't let that bother her. The movement of the people on top was simple. They only turned on the platform. None of their limbs moved, their faces were locked into that eternal expression of utter happiness, and the dust that remained rained down on them like snow. But it was beautiful.

The twins looked to one another around 7's waist, eyes flickering rapidly. They ran over and seemed to be studying the object again, but this time they ran around the platform, trying to keep up with the people on top as they spun slowly. As they were doing this, a motion at the door caught 2's attention. A hunched form eased into the room, fingers clutching the doorway. 5 noticed him as he shuffled up to them, mismatched eyes locked onto the object.

"Sound…" he whispered, softly.

2 smiled gently at him, but he didn't pay either of them any attention. He walked up to the object and placed his hand on the dusty surface of the platform, head against the object that was producing such a comforting sound. His hands wiped away some of the dust, and when he pulled back, he noticed the color beneath. Pink. He hurriedly wiped away as much as he could to find blues and purples.

"Color!" he exclaimed, eyes lighting up. "Color."

As he was marveling at the colors, the twins rounded the platform, flickering eyes locked on the part of the object that most pleased their guardian. They ran straight into 6 and the three of them rolled across the floor in a tumble of limbs and stripes. The twins were quick to remove themselves from the pile as soon as they stopped, but it took 6 a minute to collect himself. He sat up after a moment, placing his inky fingers to his head. 2 and 5 grabbed an arm each and helped the artist to his feet with worried expressions as 3 and 4 hid behind 7, but he was smiling when he looked up at them. He was still enraptured with the colorful object that produced the soothing sounds. 2 and 5 smiled and let go of him, so he could return to inspecting the colors and decorations that ran around the platform. They marveled at how hard it was to break his focus. 3 and 4, realizing they weren't going to be able to study the people on top without injuring 6, took to looking for another example. Their eyes ran around the room, flickering as they took in and denied each object. Their eyes landed on 5 and 2, simultaneously.

"2," 5 began. "Why are they looking at us like tha-a-a-t!"

Before 5 could finish his sentence, 3 had sped up behind him and pushed. 4 had obviously done the same to 2, because they collided with one another suddenly. 5 didn't even have time to apologize for the awkwardness of the situation before 3 took 5's hand and placed it on 2's shoulder. 4 took his other, practically throwing it at 2's waist. 5 wasn't sure when they'd done the same with 2, but they were suddenly standing the exact same way as the people on top of the object. 7 gave a short laugh as they stared at one another. Both looked unsure of what to do, but the laugh had encouraged 3 and 4. They grabbed a stitchpunk each by the waist and began to spin them.

Her laughter grew at their stumbling feet and 5's nervous expressions. 2, once the twins had stopped pushing, began to smile. He twirled around with 5 easily, lifting a stitched brow at him. That only made 5 more nervous than before, so it wasn't long until there was a tripping of feet and the two found themselves sprawled on the ground. 5's nervous apologies as he helped the elder stitchpunk – who only laughed – to his feet made the twins look at one another. They agreed, with very little flickering of the optics, that 5 was not a suitable subject after all. But 2 had worked fine. They grabbed him before he could finish patting 5's shoulder and tossed him at 7. He tried to catch himself, but fell into her arms as he tripped. She smiled at him apologetically, and he straightened himself once more.

"Well," he stated, brushing his vest off. "Shall we?"

7 smiled as he extended his hand to her and gave her that kindly smile everyone loved so much. She took his hand and mimicked the movements 5 and 2 had been forced to exhibit with a little less stumbling. 7 was taller than 2, so she led him around the mostly empty room, though she could have no way of knowing that proper etiquette of that dance dictated she let him lead. 2 was just glad to see 7 smile. 7 couldn't be happier. The screaming warrior within her had grown quiet, and she let herself fall into the comforting feeling of being held by 2. His arms were gentle and they reminded her of something. Something she had felt a long, long time ago. She sighed and the twins noticed her facial expression change. They ran up to them, trying not to interfere in the dance, and catalogued this change for future reference. She gave them a look that said, "back off!" so they did, but they kept an eager eye on her.

She returned her attention to the feeling this strange, human ritual was provoking in her. She slumped into 2's arms as she relaxed and heard him laugh softly. She didn't mind. She knew no laugh that came from 2 was one directed _at_ you. It was always with you. She sighed again, and they danced until the music stopped, 5 and the twins watching them. As the music ended, and she pulled away, she felt another familiar feeling in her chest. This one she knew. This one was a lonely, lost feeling. She put on a smile for the twins anyways, and let them rush up to inspect her. She even threw her arms out, so they could look every inch of her over. She had no idea what they thought they'd find, but it was futile to try to resist them once they became intrigued by something. Her eyes followed them as they circled her, and they rose to meet 2's. He was smiling at her softly. She felt her own smile become genuine in response, and she knew – a little – what the feeling had meant. It was love: the love of a father.


	2. The Gift of Stitches

Adventures in Cataloguing

The Gift of Stitches

1 gave a "humph" as he followed the twins around the cathedral. He would have 8 in tow, as usual, if it hadn't been for that magnet the twins had found for him not long ago. Now he could never get the illiterate twit off his ass long enough to do anything. He knew 7 and the twins had been scouting the entire cathedral, day in and day out, but he hadn't made a habit of venturing too far inward. However, if he was going to lead and protect the others, he had to know this place inside and out. Now that 7 had assured him there were no visible dangers thus far, he'd decided to finally take a look around with the twins as his guides. 7 had been scouting around the outside of the cathedral, quite conveniently, when it had come time to escort him around. 1 shook his head at the impertinent youngster's instant rebellion against him. She simply refused to accept the truth. She could never see that all he wanted was their safety. He was not a villain out to steal away her precious freedom. When would she realize that he only wanted what was best for her? For everyone…

He followed the two energetic stitchpunks for a few hours before he became too tired to go on any longer. Even though they were stopping to reexamine things they might have missed the first time around, he still couldn't keep up with their pace. He sat down on a book after a while, though he hated to admit he couldn't do anything that any of the others could. The twins noticed this, but didn't bother him. They took to exploring the room once more. They'd never had time to go over every single room thoroughly. 7 was always urging them along, or they would spend all day on a single room. They decided to take this moment to probe into corners they'd been forced out of in previous ventures and headed for a dark closet. 7 had herded them out when she'd made sure there was nothing alive within, but it held untold treasures for 3 and 4.

As they entered, a very large machine caught their flashing eyes once again. They'd wanted to explore it before, but 7 wouldn't have it. They ran over and clambered onto the top of it. It was oddly shaped, but rarely anything in this place was simply geometric. This, however, had knobs and switches and needles and string and all kinds of interesting accessories in a box beside it. They grew excited, and 3 dropped into the box instantly. He began throwing things over his shoulders as he searched for the most interesting, and 4 catalogued the machine as quickly as she possibly could.

1 looked up as a spool of thread came rolling across his field of vision. He watched the large object roll by for a moment before returning his narrow eyes to the door. Now what were those two little ruffians up to? He stood to find out when there was a sudden crash from within and a loud systematic humming. 3 and 4 almost ran 1 over as they exited the closet, grabbing his arms to hide themselves – from their own idiocy, 1 was sure. He gave them each a scolding look and took a few steps forward, trying to look brave. 3 and 4 followed close behind him but never got more than a step or two within reach of him. He looked back to see if they were still there, and they stopped in their tracks. He gave them a huff as he turned and squared his shoulders with a clearing of his throat.

"Well, then," he admonished. "Let's see what mischief you've caused this time."

3 and 4 inched up a little closer, and he continued with a surer stride to his steps, staff gripped tightly in his clawed fingers. He couldn't see anything, but when the twins popped their heads out from around him to investigate from the safety of their newly acquired shield, the light from their eyes lit the darkness a bit. He swallowed and stared at the machine they'd obviously unintentionally activated with their meddling. It had a giant needle that went up and down rapidly and made a great racket. 1 shivered. It looked like a torture device. He had no idea how he would stop it, but it seemed rather stationary, so his courage grew a bit. He walked up to the horrific thing and poked it with his staff sharply. He jumped back, waited, and when it did nothing in retaliation, gave it a disdainful look.

"Feh," he scoffed. "Nothing but noise and motion."

Seeing that 1 had not been immediately devoured, the twins waddled up to the machine as well. 4 scurried up the side to find the switch she'd hit with her foot and stopped it. Once the needle was slowed to a halt, 1 motioned for them to come closer, so he could get a better look. There was a length of cloth trapped in the machine's grip. As he leaned over to study it, he recognized stitching similar to that of their own skin. He turned to the box beside it to find thread and needles strewn all around from 3's rummaging. Hmm…this was a very valuable find. He placed a hand on 3's shoulder and pulled him close with a smile.

"Go fetch the others," he whispered. "I believe I've managed to find the medical supplies 2's been going on about."

The twins looked at one another, eyes flashing as they debated on who would go and who would wait with 1. Neither of them wanted to be bothered with the old man, but 4 won the very quick argument in the end. She sped off to find the rest of their little clan, and while she was gone, 1 examined the other items there for their usefulness. 3 watched him, but kept his distance. He felt he should stay out of the way until 1 was finished with his cataloguing before he and 4 got back to their own. 1 began to throw needles, buttons, and thread into a pile together. 3 waited a moment longer, fingers flinching slightly in his unfamiliar state of stillness. Finally, when the torture of sitting still got to him, he went to help with the sorting. He had to carry one item at a time, but 1 gave him a smile. 3 returned the look, hefting a large spool of thread and waddling over to the pile to place it with the rest.

When the others arrived, it took almost no time before they had the precious materials carted back to what 2 was appointing the medical ward. He, of course, knew that it had been 3 and 4's find and gave them each a pat on the head as he returned from the first trip. When everyone had piled the remaining bits and pieces in their arms – 5 and 7 holding a large pair of scissors over their heads – the twins turned to see 1 sit down upon the cloth that had caught up in the machine. He wiped an arm over his forehead and sighed, the busy day having become a bit much for his old gears. The twins scurried behind the doorframe and watched him. He picked a piece of the material up in his fingers with a thoughtful look before throwing it around his shoulders. He held it there for a moment, looking pleased with the feel of it, but let it fall as he stood to catch up with the others. The twins eyes flickered at him as he passed, and he gave them a calculating look before dismissing it. The twins waited until he had walked away to scurry back into the room. 1 was overseeing the arrangement of the medical supplies when, hours later, 3 and 4 returned. 7 smiled as they ran up behind her.

"I wondered where you got to," she laughed. "What's that?"

3 and 4 tried to run around her, but the thing in their hands caught on her waist, almost knocking her over. They stepped back and ran around one another for a moment in confusion before finally picking a side and passing on 7's right. She watched in amazement as they ran up to 1. He didn't notice them immediately and was surprised when each grabbed one of his arms, tugging frantically.

"What, what is it?" 1 grouched. "Can't you see I'm busy!?"

As he looked down, 3 and 4 reached their arms up towards him, a red cloth grasped in their fingers. 1 stared in shock for a moment before taking it in his hands. It was the same red material that had been caught in the machine, but it was so well made and there was a shiny jewel as a clasp. 1 placed it around his shoulders and smiled as he ran a finger over the jewel. He wondered where they'd found such a brilliant thing. The twins' eyes flickered as they catalogued his response carefully.

"Well," 1 said, clearing his throat. "Thank you, 3. 4."

He gave them a slight nod of approval and they grinned, scurrying back to 7 immediately. She placed her arms around their shoulders as they latched onto her, glad to see 1 finally show some gratitude to someone. He returned to his job of bossing everyone around, but she could see him clutching the end of his new cape in his hand every now and then. 3 and 4 certainly didn't miss it. They continued to catalogue his behavior for the rest of the day, which was slightly improved thanks to the unexpected gift.

[Man, I spit these things out like hell. O__O I've never put even oneshots out this quickly for anything before. It's amazing the love I have for this movie. But, yeah, I can be nice to 1 every now and then….the asshole. X3 I wanted, quite suddenly, to do this to show that maybe it wasn't his massive ego that wouldn't let him release his cape even when faced with death if he held onto it, though we all know it was. This fic just poses the possibility that maybe, just maybe, it had been a gift from before he had became the world's _biggest_ asshole. XP I can't be mean to any character _all_ the time. Everyone's got motives and whatnot. No one's ever as bad as they're portrayed. Yadda, yadda, yadda…..he's still such an ass. I was going to do one on the finding of the magnet – still might and rearrange the chapters – but decided against it, since the magnet would have no real happy ending or meaning to go with it. XP If I can find a positive angle I may still do it, but not likely.]


End file.
